creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MooseJuice/Moose Sez: Addressing Images on the Site
It has come to my attention that the Wiki is filled to the coffee-stained brim with hundreds of pictures with absolutely no links attached to them. I personally spent my time scouting the images last night for pictures that were wasting valuable space and found a bajillion. To give you an exact amount of how many pictures are here, I plugged in the numbers and found that these pictures take up about 23.9% of all images on this site. There's some that look salvageable; others are lost causes. The focus of this article is NOT to bitch at all these pictures. This is a checklist of things I believe can help to reduce this number in future cases: #''Using the site as a personal photo dumping ground'' - This is my ever-expanding pet peeve. Today I saw someone uploading pictures of a boy band WITHOUT LINKING IT TO ANYTHING. That means that they weren't even going into that person's profile; it was just there to have them on the site's image storage. This is not a FACEBOOK. This is not a TUMBLR. This is a site dedicated to creepy stories, not your goddamn CAT. If you can't handle NOT having pictures of yourself making cutsie duck faces on twenty different pictures, then I can recommend you a psychiatric ward that suits your needs. #''Customizing your profiles at a constant'' - I was beginning to recognize older pictures from when they were on user profiles months ago. Being unique with your profile is alright. Ritualistically-changing said profile is not. Please change your profiles sparingly. #''Images in responses to pasta'' - Using a picture of an internet meme or a captioned LOLcat picture maybe seem lulzy to you, but when the pasta in question is deleted, the pictures remains on the site until I come across it and kick its ass to the curb. If you know the pasta is destined to be deleted eventually, please refrain from dropping pictures in these responses. #''Deleted pasta pictures left behind'' - When a crappy pasta is obliterated, it leaves a cloud of smoke. Also unwanted images from said pasta. I think admins should consider deleting these images before deleting the pasta so that they won't have to deal with cleaning it out later. #''Duplicated images reappearing on the site'' - I've caught several different files depicting the same picture in it. Jeff the Killer's headshot continues to return, as it has been submitted over and over again by several users, including myself. If you want to submit anything to our fantastic galleries, make sure it's not already there first. Otherwise, don't submit it. Dammit. #''Removing pictures from categories without indication'' - As I searched the site, I realized that a lot of images had been removed from categories, including my own (I thought I had some neat ones, but I won't argue over it). Whoever's doing this should really consider sending the original uploader a message or a comment about it, explaining as to why they think it should not belong in that category. #''And as a bonus, consider image size'' - Way too many pictures I found were tiny pixel orgies. I HATE that. If you're going to submit a picture on the site, please, for the LOVE OF WHATEVER DIETY YOU BOW DOWN TO, make sure the image is big enough for viewing pleasure. Hopefully, the Wiki will be more efficient with uploading photos to the site. OR ELSE. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts